Cardfight 40k
by DragonLord234
Summary: Cardfight Vanguard with 40k style cards


**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo readers…..I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack mwahahahahahahaha tremble before the might of myself and fear for your lives….er hurm sorry about that I seem to have let my insanity get the better of me there for a moment. Either way this is obviously not one of my current stories but a new one going on one of the new-ish animes that I have started to watch really fun kinda interesting and very overused seeing as it is another TCG anime lol. So to get all of the boring stuff out of the way for this story for those who have seen the anime I will not be bashing anyone as I like pretty much everyone on the show. Aichi will be a stronger willed character and not quite so, hmmm, wishy-washy also in mine the generation card will have already been introduced, but will be very rare. Basically what that means is that only people like Aichi and Kai and the such will be able to generation stride. But DragonLord234 where have you been are you continuing your other stories what about the rest of our questions. Well kids find out next time on batman…damn you sanity always leaving me TT_TT. Seriously though I've been super busy in a really awesome 10 month program working with FEMA of all things lol and also my old comp is finally shitting out on me probably fixable, but a pain in the ass to currently try. So yeah still, unfortunately, not going to be as regular in posting as I would like but I'm working on it. Currently trying to get a new laptop and finding the time to write and post but I hope that this will appease all of my readers and I mostly have…sigh…had the next chapter of Way of Plasma written but as it is on my old laptop there is no way that I can get to it so I'm going to have to re-write the damn thing, but I digress. Either way yall will hopefully start to hear from me a little more often then you have been** **but enough of this I think that it is now time to get on with our show and Please R &R.**

 **DragonLord234 doesn't own anything in regards to Vanguard or Warhammer 40k**

The world of trading card games has really started to take off in recent years and it has become a popular pass time for all people young and old. The most popular among them is one called Card Fight Vanguard. My name is Aichi Sendo and I am one of these people who play this card game and this is the story about how I received my new clan and how Vanguard was changed forever. It was a pretty normal day for me went to school for a rather lack luster day and then went to see my friends a cardshop Card Capitol to play some vanguard. Now normally this would be the most exciting part of my day, but when I walked in the shop was mostly empty. I knew that Misaki had some things to do afterschool before coming to the shop but where was everyone else. The only person, other than the shop owner shin, was a small boy going through a deck of cards.

"Hey Shin do you know where everyone is today? Its rather unusual to the see the place _this_ empty."

"hmm no can't say that I do however if you're looking for someone to play I know that young boy has been looking for someone to teach him. I would have done it already, but I have to get this inventory logged and sorted before Misaki comes home." Shin said while vaguely waving a stack of papers toward some boxes that I could see through an open doorand then towards the young boy that I had seen walking in.

"Sure." I responded and then walked over to the boy. "Hi there, my name is Aichi Sendo and I heard from the manager that you were looking for someone to teach you how to play Vanguard." I said to the boy with a smile.

"Would you really? Thanks so much I really love watching the game, but I wanted to learn to play so that I can get better and maybe go to nationals." replied the boy with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back and then gestured to one of the playing table that was open for use.

(AN: just so you know I'm still trying to figure out the best way of doing the battles so see what you think and if you have any propositions on how to make the fights a little bit easier to follow and flow, let me know either in review or as a personal message.)

Aichi and the young boy walked up to either side of the playing table and began to shuffle their decks and after a quick explanation of the rules they set their decks and placed their first card in the center circle to represent their vanguard. Then both players drew 7 cards and nodded their readiness.

"Now imagine and call out to your vanguard the one leading the charge of your forces and declare. Stand up my Vanguard."

Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph 5000P 1 Crit.

Dark Angels Neophyte 5000P 1 Crit

Aichi's eyes widened just a bit a seeing this unit as he had never before heard of it nor even of the clan that it was a part of. Looking again at the cards clan name Dark Angels he gave a small shudder at the name and couldn't understand why. "Since this is your first time I'll take first turn so that you can see how a player's turn happens." The boy nodded his head and Aichi looked at his cards to see what he was going to do next. "I draw one card and then I ride Little Liberator, Marron and then thanks to the ability of Spring Breeze Messenger I can call him to a rear guard circle."

Vanguard Circle LL Marron 7000 power 1 Crit

Back left rearguard circle Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph 5000 1 Crit

"And with that I end my turn. You see if you have the first turn you can advance the grade of your vanguard faster, but you sacrifice being able to attack first when you do this so depending on your play style going first or second could be good or bad."

"hmmm, ok well then I activate my Neophyte's ability and look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a grade 1 Dark angels unit and then Superior ride it to the vanguard circle." The boy looked at the top 5 cards and then choosing one placed it in the vanguard circle. "Superior ride Dark Angels Tactical Marine. I then call a Dark Angels Scout Marine to the rearguard circle. With support from my scout marine my tactical marine will attack your Vanguard."

Vanguard Circle Dark Angels Tactical Marine 8000P 5000S 1 Crit

Back Center column Dark Angels Scout Marine 7000P 5000S 1 Crit

"Wow that's a great play but you almost forgot since you attacked with your vanguard you need to check the drive trigger."

"Oh yeah thanks. Alright now checking the drive trigger." The boy looked at the top card of his deck and it had no trigger in the upper right hand corner of the card. "Hmm no trigger."

"It's fine don't worry about it too much sometimes it works out for you and sometimes it doesn't. Either way that was a very impressive set up for a first time player now let me show you something really impressive. I stand and draw, now stand my avatar Blaster Blade Liberator. Then I call Knight of Elegant Skills Garret now with the support of Kyrph Knight of Elegant Skills Garret will attack your vanguard. The Blaster Blade will also attack your vanguard. Checking for a drive trigger." Aichi looked at the top card of his deck and it was a draw trigger. "Alright now you can see how a trigger can work I give the power boost to Blaster Blade and because I drew a draw trigger I get to draw an extra card. The other triggers in your deck will be a critical trigger stand trigger and last but not in any way least a heal trigger. Each of these will allow you to give one of your allies a power boost of 5000 and will have some effect on the game itself. Alright now that I've gotten a couple of attack through you need to check for a damage trigger you do the same as when you are checking for a drive trigger, but you place it in the damage zone."

The boy nodded and so checked for the damage trigger and no trigger was activated. "So now it's my turn right?" Aichi Shook his head and responded with I have one last thing that I'm going to do now with my Kyrph's skill I will send both him and Garret to the soul and search my deck for a copy of Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel. Now it's your turn."

"Ok well here we go I stand and draw. I ride Dark Angels Rhino transport and then I activate its special ability. By flipping over the two damage in my damage zone I can search my deck for a level 2 or lower Dark Angels card I choose Dark Angels veteran Sargent. I then call Dark angels whirlwind Mobil artillery and Dark Angels Devastator Marine. This will activate my Veteran Sargent's special ability which give all Dark Angles Warriors and extra 2000 power for this turn."

(Left to right first row and then second three in each row)

Dark Angels Devastator Marine 9000P 5000S 1Crit grade 1 + 2000P

Dark Angels Rhino Transport 10,000P 10,0000S 1Crit grade2

Dark Angels Veteran Sargent 8000P 5000S 1Crit Grade 2+2000P VG

Dark Angels Whirlwind Mobil Artillery 10,000P 5000S 1Crit grade 2

Dark angels Scout Marine 7000P 5000S 1Crit Grade 1+2000P

Now I activate my Whirlwinds ability and damage each of us for 1 damage (Aichi 2 Boy 3). Then I will have my devastator marine attack your vanguard, (Aichi 3 boy 3) now with support from my scout marine my rhino transport will attack your vanguard and I check for a trigger and I get a draw trigger(Aichi 4 Boy 3). Finally my Veteran will attack." Aichi decided that it was time to teach him one of the last points of basic gameplay. "I guard with Knight of Elegant Skills Garret and stop your attack. This is the last thing, as far as the basics goes, that you really need to know blocking. So look at the side of my card see how it has a number next to a shield symbol that means that this card can block up to that much of an opponent's attack meaning that your attack will not go through. This can also be used by cards on the side of your vanguard if they have a shield value and this is called intercepting."

"Hmm well then I end my turn."

"Well you are doing amazingly well for your first time playing this game but it's not over until someone gets 6 damage. Now I stand and draw Now Prepare yourself for I ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel and because I have 4 damage in my damage zone I can activate his limit break I flip over two cards in the damage zone and take the top card of my deck until I get a gold paladin and call it to a rear guard circle and I get Knight of superior skills Beaumains so now my Ezel gets 10,000 power and then I call another Beaumains and then call Knight of Elegant Skills Garret and a Slaygal sword."

(going from right to left top then bottom row.)

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 10,000P 5000S 1Crit grade 2

Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 10,000P 0S 1Crit Grade 3 LB +10,000P +4000P

Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains 10,000P 5000S 1Crit grade 2

Knight of Elegant Skills Garret 8000P 5000S 1Crit grade 1

Slaygal Sword 9000P 5000S 1Crit grade 2

"Now with the support of Garret, Beaumains attacks (1800)," the boy chose not to guard(Aichi4 Boy4). "Then with the support of Slaygal Sword Ezel will attack( 3200)," the boy just smiled and then dropped a card into his discard area and placed a Dark Angels Scout Marine in the guard zone.

"I use a perfect guard." At the reveal of this card Aichi was astonished that they boy was not only had but used his perfect guard in such a great fashion. "Then Slaygal sword will attack your vanguard."

"I don't guard. Well this was a most interesting match and it seems that the Imperium will find many great battles with you but I digress let us finish this match." Aichi was confused by this statement, it almost sounded like when he was given the gold paladins, but different. "I'll start by calling Dark Angels Chapter Master and then by dropping this card into the discard area I unlock the generation zone and call. Black ship of the crusade, come forth and purge this planet clean of heresy chaos. I ride the Black Ship of the Inquisition. Now with four damage in the damage zone I activate its limit break and search for a copy of Dark Angels Chapter Master and an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor and place them into the soul. I then flip over all four card in the damage zone and activate its ultimate ability order exterminatus this removes all cards from the field of both players and places them at the bottom of the deck. I then play two tech marines and use their ability to flip over two cards each in my damage zone. I then flip two of those back over and use the other ability of my Black Ship and pull both the Chapter Master and the Inquisitor from the soul and place them in two empty rearguard circles. Then I use the ability of my Chapter Master and flip the last two cards in my damage zone over and call a Dark Angels unit from my deck to the field in an open rearguard circle Dark Angels Veteran Sargent."

(Boys Field from left to right)

Dark Angels Chapter Master 10,000P 0S 1Crit grade 3

Dark Angels Techmarine 9000P 0S 1Crit grade 3

Black Ship of the Inquisition 13,000P 0S 1Crit Grade4

Dark Angels Veteran Sargent 8000P 5000S 1Crit grade 2

Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor 10,000P 0S 1Crit grade 3

Dark Angels Techmarine 9000P 0S 1Crit grade 3

"Now, now we end this match with support from my veteran Sargent My black Ship will Attack (21,000)." Aichi knew that his only hope would be to save his guards for the rear guard attack and hope and pray that there would be no critical triggers on the triple drive check for the grade 4. Though he knew that it was coming it was just a feeling, but his feelings had never let him down before. "Now, for the triple drive check the first is a heal trigger. Five thousand power to my vanguard and I heal one damage (26,000). The Second is a draw trigger again power to my vanguard and I draw one card (31,000). The last check," the boy drew his card and then slowly flipped it for all to see. "Critical trigger five thousand power to my vanguard and plus one critical (36,000P 2Crit)and that is the end of the game. Aichi Sendo you are a great and honorable player you don't take pity or look down on your opponents I have chosen you to wield a great deal of power in this deck and other cards that will be delivered to you. Take care Aichi Sendo and know that you are this world and Crays final hope."

With that last statement the boy disappeared and when Aichi looked down at his deck his cards were gone and in its place was a large stack of new cards and a set of generation cards as well. With a sigh Aichi flipped over the top card to look at one of his new Dark Angels cards Blaster Blade Redeemer Knight of the Death Wing. "Well, here we go again

 **So this is the first chapter of a new Story that I will be writing it's really short by my standards barely a quarter of what I would normally write, but hey something is better than nothing right? Well anyway I just wanted to get this posted as soon as possible for all of the people who have stuck around and waited an exorbitant amount of time for me to start writing again.**


End file.
